


Smacked

by EclipsedMoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Elias and Riva belong to Ipku, Pirate AU, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: two mermaids are captured and one is sassy





	Smacked

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A mermaid Tail](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/328845) by Ipku. 



Cat Noir groaned when a heavyweight jumped on him. He had just gotten into bed and he wanted to sleep. He opened his eyes to see a pair of golden ones staring at him. He groaned and closed his. He still could feel her golden eyes burning into him. It was bedtime and Captain Timberwolf wanted to see him. That could be the only explanation as to why the she-wolf was sitting on his stomach and glaring at him.

Plagg was certainly not doing anything. He was too busy snoozing on one the posts of his bed. He was Ylva’s favorite. Plagg was the runt of his litter –that’s what he remembered-  and Ylva saw him as a baby. No one could get past Ylva to get to Plagg. They would have to get her approval first, thus why Plagg belonged to Adrien. Captain Timberwolf liked him and Ylva liked whoever his captain did.

Adrien sighed and looked at the wolf. “Alright. Let me get up.” A pleased expression flashed through her face before it faded as quickly as it had appeared, making Adrien wonder if she was a magical creature. He knew Plagg was. The cat could talk, only to those he trusted which happened to be a small circle. He brought bad luck. Elias saw that as a good thing because the ones he hunted would want to go after the rich boy on the boat who happened to be part fae and part witch.

Pity Adrien’s father had disinherited the boy when he joined Elias’s crew. His father had not cared for pirates. Ylva got off him and approached Plagg. The black cat stretched and greeted the wolf with a purr. Adrien frowned at the two before he swung his legs over the side. He pulled his boots on as his door flew open. There was only one person brave enough to enter the first mate’s lodgings. “Hey Elias.” Only Adrien had the privilege of calling him by his original name and vice versa.

“Did she sit on you again?” Adrien gave a nod as he stood and grabbed his weapons. “Good.” Adrien gave a tired glare to his captain. Captain Timberwolf leaned against his doorframe and stared at him, silently pressuring him to hurry up. His black and white hair was loose. He hadn’t tied it back yet.

When Captain Timberwolf had enough of waiting for Adrien, he grabbed him and began dragging him out. Adrien dropped whatever he didn’t have strapped to him. “We caught two more.”

“And why did you wait for me?”

“Because of your magical ability to tell if they are the possessed ones or not.” Basically, Adrien could read the energy of the magical creatures. He could manipulate their power if he wished.

Adrien bit back snickers. The last time Captain Timberwolf had captured merfolk and accused them of being in league with the murderous Le Barbur. He got his boat capsized and was cursed for about year. He couldn’t find a boat till that year was up. He also had to seek a new crew. Only two had been loyal stuck with him. Adrien and his pal Nino. Elias didn’t care for Nino.

The ones who were cursed by the Warlock he was seeking, can’t use their own magic. They had to sell their souls—or their magic?— to be in league with the warlock desiring world domination and enslaving all the magic folk.

Adrien stumbled up the stairs. His Captain’s grip tightening when he almost lost his balance. He could hear the click of Ylva’s nails on the wooden boards.

Once he reached the top deck, the crew stiffened at the presence of the fearsome Captain. He wasn’t afraid to throw those overboard that either got in his way or didn’t listen or talked back to him. Only Adrien was allowed to bring them on board. Those that didn’t listen were brought on board at the end of the day. Then something always happened to them. Something that made them fearful. Adrien suspected it was Ylva’s doing.

“Well howdy handsome.” A feminine voice said with a grin lacing through it. Adrien turned his attention towards the speaker. He was a little surprised to see two mermaids in the net. One looked like she was about to die from fright while the red head was totally grinning like she was having the time of her life. Adrien knew instantly who was going to irritate the captain.

Ylva sat down next to the captain. Plagg sat next to her, wrapping his tail around his feet. The mermaid with black hair dropped her blue gaze to the black cat. She paled before quickly looking away from the little cat.

Adrien was tired and couldn’t read their energy at the moment. Elias didn’t wait for Adrien’s assessment. He approached the mermaid with a grin. “Where is –” Elias stiffened when the read head smacked him with her tail. Silence fell on the ship. Adrien’s jaw dropped as the brunette mermaid stared in horror at her companion. Soft snickers escaped the ginger.

Elias was glaring at the mermaid when her dark blue tail dropped. “Now can ya be so kind and release us?” The red head hummed, she leaned forward. Her green eyes burning into the fuming man.

“Tell me where –”  she hit him again. Elias reeled backwards, irritation sparking off of him.

“Now that ain’t the answer I was  looking hon.” Adrien struggled to hold in his laughter. He stiffened and clamped his jaw shut when his Captain glared at him. Soft growls escaped Ylva while Plagg yawned.

“Cut that out.” Captain Timberwolf snarled as the redhead grinned.

“What? This?” She purred and smacked him again. He grabbed her tail before she had the chance to let it drop. His scowl deeper than Cat Noir’s father’s frown.

“I told you to stop!!” Timberwolf was now seething. Ylva stood by his side and no one was paying attention to what Plagg was doing.

A mischievous smirk curled the red head’s lips as she yanked her tail towards herself, causing Elias to stumble towards her. Ylva bit the back of his clothes as the mermaid grabbed the collar of his coat and yanked him towards her, her mouth slamming on his.

Elias stiffened as snickers escaped the crew.

When his senses finally returned; he jerked back from the mermaid, his jaw slacked. The mermaid was laugh hysterically and there was a giant hole in the net. The mermaid with the dark hair used her weight to swing towards the edge of the boat, holding a blade in her hand that she didn’t have before.

Adrien turned his gaze towards Plagg who was grooming his tail. He frowned, staring at his cat. Plagg was sitting close to the net on the edge of the boat. Angry sputters escaped Elias as the dark haired mermaid dragged her friend over the edge of the boat. The net in total ruins.

**Author's Note:**

> The Characters Elias Grey and Riva Allen belong to [Ipku](https://ipku.deviantart.com/) from DA.
> 
> this short was inspired by a chat in his/her live stream. here is the [image](https://ipku.deviantart.com/art/Shmack-A-Mermaid-Tail-682891279) he/she drew from the chat.


End file.
